The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here is the fifth episode of the sixth season of ''The Vampire Diaries'' and the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the series overall. Summary Homecoming is just around the corner, so Elena invites Liam to attend a party at the corn maze with her. Instead of attending the homecoming festivities, Caroline is preoccupied after Stefan shows up unexpectedly and needs her help cleaning up a mess created by Enzo. Heeding Elena’s advice to be more social, Alaric reluctantly attends the party but a devastating accident quickly leaves him and Jo rushing to save lives. Elsewhere, Tyler finds himself in a dangerous position when his werewolf curse is put to the test, and an emotionally embattled Stefan comes clean to Caroline about his intent to move on from Mystic Falls. Lastly, Damon and Bonnie make an important discovery that affects their quest to get back home. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Guest Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Co-Starring *Vincent Farrell as Frat Boy Trivia * Antagonists: Kai, Ivy & Tripp. * With its eight words (thirty letters), this episode has the second longest title. * Matt, Jeremy, and Enzo do not appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode this season not to feature Matt and Jeremy. *This establishes that it has been two weeks since the events of Yellow Ledbetter where Elena had Alaric compel away her love for Damon. **She tells Alaric that she hasn't changed her mind about having him return her memories of being in love with Damon, who she describes as a "serial killer." * Caroline learns that Stefan had planned to leave Ivy with her and leave town before she noticed. * This is the first time someone has been shown to jump through time and space through a portal made by Bonnie. * Stefan is surprised that Tripp hadn't killed Enzo yet, but Tripp tells him he sending Vampire Hunter's to Savannah because of the intel he was given by Enzo. * Luke made a daylight ring for Ivy at Stefan's request, but she never gets it to wear because Tripp captured her before she could receive it. * To save Tyler from activating his curse again, Liv kills the student Tyler hit with his car by smothering him before he could die of his injuries. * Elena heals the girl playing "Lady Whitmore" at the Homecoming corn maze after Liam leaves, otherwise she would've died. It is also insinuated that she healed others with her blood as well. * Elena almost reveals herself as a vampire to Liam when she offers to help heal a woman who would die without a tracheotomy. However, Liam performs the procedure despite only having read about it in his textbook, which impresses Elena. *Elena tries setting up Alaric and Jo at the Whitmore College's Homecoming Party at the corn maze, which seems to work, judging by their growing fondness for each other. * Jo reveals to Alaric that after med school she went into the U.S. Army because of problems she had with her family. * Elena kisses Liam and tells him that the type of guy she's attracted to is the hero-type. * Bonnie figures out the spell that created the 1994 Prison World was by a Bennett witch, just as The Other Side was created by Qetsiyah, and that's why Kai can't take her magic and leave himself. ** However, it was later revealed in Fade Into You that the spell to create a portal with the Ascendant only required the blood of a Bennett witch, and not their magic, which allowed Kai to leave the prison world after taking Bonnie's blood and absorbing the magic from Jo's enchanted knife. * This episode marks the return of Damon Salvatore to the present day after four months of being trapped in May 10, 1994. **Bonnie sacrifices her chance to return home so Damon could be reunited with Elena and his brother Stefan. * Bonnie is now trapped with Kai with few options as to how to leave, since the Ascendant broke apart after Damon left. * Jo is shown to be immune to Alaric's compulsion, though the reason for which is unknown as of yet. * Caroline watches as Ivy is captured by Tripp as she's arriving to pick her up. * When Caroline is walking along the street and notices the car door covered in blood, it can be seen on the billboard above the movie theater that A Nightmare On Elm Street is playing inside. * This episode takes its title from a Weezer song of the same name. Body Count * Unnamed Injured Student - Suffocation; killed by Liv. * Kai - Impaled with a Pickaxe; killed by Bonnie Bennett, later resurrected because of the metaphysical laws of the 1994 Prison World. Locations * Savannah, Georgia ** Stefan's new home *McKinley, Virginia ** Whitmore College *** Elena and Caroline's dorm room ***Alaric's classroom *** Café ** Whitmore Medical Center * Mystic Falls, Virginia ** Mystic Falls Cemetery (the crypt) * 1994 Prison World ** Woods *** Underground Tunnels Continuity *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Bonnie Bennett on the show. * Caroline and Tyler were last seen in Welcome to Paradise. * This is the fifth and last consecutive episode in which Damon will only interact with Bonnie since I'll Remember and the both of them with Kai since his introduction in Welcome to Paradise. * Stefan and Damon see each other for the first time since the end of Promised Land. Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.58 million viewers in the USA, which is 0.08 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #MazeOfMayhem Cultural References *"The World Has Turned and Left Me Here" is a song by from their eponymous . * Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''is a TV series that aired from 1997-2003 on The WB/UPN starring Sarah Michelle Gellar as the title character Buffy Summers. * Liam mentions Dorothy and Toto, they are characters from the book ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and its sequels written by L. Frank Baum *A Nightmare on Elm Street is playing at the theater behind Ivy when she feeds on a man after leaving Caroline. Quotes : Alaric: "Damon may be gone, but I can still find pleasure in judging his life choices. Speaking of which, have you changed your mind about me compelling you to forget about him yet?" : Elena: "Why do you say, "yet," as if I'm gonna wake up one day and realize that my life is over if I don't have the traumatic memories of loving a serial killer?" ---- : Bonnie: "By "witchy woo", I assume you mean the spell?" ---- : Caroline: "No. I would ''rather be at the party just like I'd rather have friends who didn't ignore me for months and then use me when they need help."'' ---- : Stefan: "Her name is Ivy. I was hoping you can compel her to get a handle on things. Get somewhere far away from me, live a good life..." : Alaric: "Are you asking me to help you with a break up?" : Stefan: "I'm just asking you to give her a fresh start." : Alaric: "You mean give ''you a fresh start. Sorry, Stefan. It's not that easy."'' : Stefan: "Well it was when you compelled Elena to forget about Damon." : Alaric: "Well you forgot about him first, pal." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x05 Webclip -1 - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here -HD- The Vampire Diaries - The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Clip 1 The Vampire Diaires - Inside The World Has Turned And Left Me Here The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Pictures |-|Promotional= Caroline_and_Stefan_6x05.jpg 6x05.jpg Tvd_6x05-3.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg Alaric_6x05-.jpg Alaric_6x05.jpg Elena_6x05.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X05-1-Tripp.jpg 6X05-2-Stefan.jpg 6X05-3-Ivy.jpg 6X05-4-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-5-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-6-Caroline.jpg 6X05-7-Ivy.jpg 6X05-8-Stefan.jpg 6X05-9-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-11-Alaric.jpg 6X05-12-Elena.jpg 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-14-AlaricElena.jpg 6X05-15-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-16-Damon.jpg 6X05-17-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-18-Kai.jpg 6X05-19-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-20-Kai.jpg 6X05-21-Ivy.jpg 6X05-22-Caroline.jpg 6X05-23-Caroline.jpg 6X05-24-CarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-25-Caroline.jpg 6X05-26.jpg 6X05-27-Elena.jpg 6X05-28-Jo.jpg 6X05-29-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-30.jpg 6X05-31-Caroline.jpg 6X05-32-Caroline.jpg 6X05-33-Alaric.jpg 6X05-34-Stefan.jpg 6X05-35-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X05-36-Alaric.jpg 6X05-37-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X05-38-Ivy.jpg 6X05-39-Ivy.jpg 6X05-40-Ivy.jpg 6X05-41-Damon.jpg 6X05-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-43-KaiDamon.jpg 6X05-44-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-46-Elena.jpg 6X05-47-Liam.jpg 6X05-48-Alaric.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg 6X05-51-Tyler.jpg 6X05-52-Tyler.jpg 6X05-53.jpg 6X05-54-tyler.jpg 6X05-55.jpg 6X05-56-Tyler.jpg 6X05-57-Elena.jpg 6X05-58-Elena.jpg 6X05-59-Tyler.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-61-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-62-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-63-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-64-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-65-Ivy.jpg 6X05-66-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-67-Damon.jpg 6X05-68-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-69-Damon.jpg 6X05-70.jpg 6X05-71-Liv.jpg 6X05-72-Tyler.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-76-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-77-Damon.jpg 6X05-78-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-79-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-80-Kai.jpg 6X05-81-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-82-Kai.jpg 6X05-83-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-84-DamonKai.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-87-Liv.jpg 6X05-88-Liv.jpg 6X05-89-Tyler.jpg 6X05-90-Liam.jpg 6X05-91-Liam.jpg 6X05-92-Elena.jpg 6X05-93-Elena.jpg 6X05-94-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-95-Liam.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-97-Kai.jpg 6X05-98-Damon.jpg 6X05-99-Damon.jpg 6X05-100-Bonnie.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-106-Ivy.jpg 6X05-107-Tripp.jpg 6X05-108-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-109-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-110-Caroline.jpg 6X05-111-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-112-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-113-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-114-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-115-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-121-Stefan.jpg 6X05-122-Damon.jpg 6X05-123-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-124-DamonStefan.jpg 6X05-125-DamonStefan.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Holiday episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six